Belle déculottée pour Draco Malfoy
by katana 00
Summary: L'éternel match entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sera toujours d'actualité. Sauf si la sorcellerie s'en mêle ! Peut-être alors que l'opposition se transformera en superposition. Quelle super ... position ! (2ème scénette potterienne à mon actif ! )


**Disclaimer**** :**_ Génial ! J. K. Rowling m'a promis de me céder Harry et ses amis jusqu'à la rentrée de septembre ! Elle est pas belle la vie ? Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça la rentrée a déjà eu lieu ? Ahhhh mais oui quelle idiote ! Bon ben voilà me suis faite avoir une fois de plus ! Et donc : toujours pas à moi ce joli petit monde ! lol _

.

**Note**** :**_ En attendant, éventuellement, une suite potentielle à « A corps perdu » (ouais je pèse mes mots avec raison ! Les idées sont gribouillées, mais je ne vais rien brusquer ^^), je vous présente une autre ficounette dénichée dans mon carton. Toujours sans prétention (impossible de surprendre à nouveau comme lors de ma première « bombinette » !). Celle-ci, je la dédie particulièrement à Mam'zelle l' « incitatrice » et Mam'zelle « Perverse-Sadomasochiste » qui semblent tenir fermement à leur petit couple Harry/Draco (pas sympa pour petit Dobby ! ^^). J'ai cédé mais faut pas venir me mordre maintenant parce que c'est nul, ok ? ^^ _

.

.

**«Belle déculottée pour Draco Malfoy.»**

.

.

Dans l'enceinte de la vaste Poudlard, ornée des fanions emblématiques des quatre maisons fortement agités par les vents farceurs écossais, les festivités célébrant le jubilé de la création du tournoi de Quidditch vont bon train.

Plus encore que les années précédentes, l'effervescence est à son paroxysme grâce notamment à la spectaculaire et attendue confrontation des équipes affiliées à Gryffondor et Serpentard. C'est le match revanche que tous les étudiants attendent depuis des mois. Dans les tribunes surélevées, chaque partisan défend avec cœur et verve son équipe préférée. Quitte parfois à en venir subrepticement aux mains lorsque les professeurs surveillants détournent brièvement les yeux.

Dans cette ambiance survoltée, Harry Potter, le plus jeune joueur du siècle, poursuit avec ferveur sa cible virevoltante durant des heures, sans s'épuiser. Filant avec une déconcertante aisance entre les joueurs éparpillés dans les airs, cette année encore, il compte bien atteindre son but : remporter le titre et la coupe dévolues au vainqueur. Faisant preuve d'une agilité particulière, il sait tenir son public en haleine en évitant plus d'une fois des accrochages musclés et des chutes vertigineuses. Relançant ainsi un peu plus l'atmosphère de liesse et l'enthousiasme populaire, même chez ceux qui s'arrachaient les cheveux d'effroi devant les périlleuses cascades.

- « **Ce gamin me rendra chauve !** » se lamente fiévreusement le vénérable Albus Dumbledore, pourtant loin de bouder son plaisir à supporter ouvertement son disciple favori.

« **Vas-y Harry ! Massacre-les !** » s'enthousiasme-t-il, frappant par inadvertance à de nombreuses reprises le nez crochu de son sombre voisin : Severus Snape.

- « **Dumbledore…** » grogne aussitôt le directeur des Serpentards, accompagnant sa voix rocailleuse d'un regard noir des plus significatifs. Depuis sa jeunesse remplie de brimades, il en avait fait du chemin. Désormais, il savait fort bien comment sanctionner les humiliations et s'y serait adonné avec ravissement si tant de monde ne les entourait pas !

- « **Pardon ! Pardon, mon ami !** » s'excuse promptement le volubile ancêtre, sans pour autant réduire le volume sonore de sa jovialité.

Emporté par la fièvre de la victoire qu'il sait proche et au vu du soutien, Harry tente le tout pour le tout. L'heure de mettre une raclée aux Serpentards a sonné ! Porté par la foule en délire, le coup final doit être magistralement orchestré. Dans un ultime effort, férocement, il accélère jusqu'à atteindre une étourdissante altitude et attraper enfin le précieux sésame. Le Vif d'or, prisonnier de sa main gantée, est le détail qui clôture en beauté la rencontre. Bruyamment, la fin du match est déclarée. Dès lors, son démentiel sourire ne cache nullement la fierté qu'il éprouve à faire de la maison Gryffondor le champion annuel. Son époustouflante supériorité, en matière de Quidditch, vis-à-vis de son tenace concurrent est désormais indiscutable. Harry est le héros du jour.

Désireux de rejoindre son camp, impatient de le féliciter et festoyer dignement, Harry se hâte et amorce une impressionnante et tourbillonnante descente. Descente qu'il freine tout aussi soudainement parvenu à la hauteur du silencieux et amer Draco Malfoy. Respectueux des joueurs adverses, le brun tient à souligner la bravoure et la ténacité dont le blond a fait preuve. Certes il a chu, mais aux termes d'une énergique bataille qui mérite sa reconnaissance. Jamais Draco n'a démérité ni renoncé, le talonnant toujours méticuleusement comme à son habitude. Lui tendant une main pacifique, en signe de réconciliation, il est alerté par un bruit suspect qu'il associe rapidement. Déviant in extrémiste sa trajectoire, Harry évite d'être violemment frapper par un cognard agressif. L'euphorie a failli être de courte durée !

Son éternel rival, abasourdi par la défaite, n'a malencontreusement pas eu l'opportunité de se soustraire à temps. De plein fouet, Draco est percuté par la balle en fer. Déséquilibré, le rageur ennemi a toutes les peines du monde à redresser son balai dernière génération. Inexorablement sa déchéance se dessine plus précisément au fils des secondes. Ses coéquipiers ont beau se précipiter, aucun ne réussit à stopper sa mortelle progression. L'héritier Malfoy fulmine, peste, mais rien ne se passe. Subitement la chute cesse. C'est de la main secourable du désormais grand gagnant que vient son salut lorsqu'il le repêche par son fonds de culotte. Instantanément la liesse se teinte de rires enjoués à ce repêchage de fortune.

- « **Merci ! Merci !** » adresse tout sourire le sauveur à la foule scandant élogieusement son nom.

Reconnaissant de cette ferveur jamais démentie, le double héros du jour s'empresse de saluer convenablement et avec panache ses admirateurs. Vivement, il passe et repasse devant les gradins d'où une salve d'applaudissement monte plus bruyamment encore. Heureux, il semble en oublier pratiquement la précieuse « marchandise » pendant au bout de son poing. Ce n'est là pourtant qu'une fausse impression ! Harry, dévoué de nature, prend garde à ne pas lâcher l'irascible descendant Malfoy, dont la colérique mine et le sévère serrage de dent promettent une belle explosion une fois à terre. Juste après une séance spontanée de vomissement suite à l'excès de ballotage !

.

O o O

.

L'émotion passée, les moqueries ne tardèrent pas. En l'espace d'une minute, Draco Malfoy est devenu la risée de tous. Et ça l'importune gravement ! Bien plus que la douleur lancinante qu'il tait courageusement. Peiné de pareille situation, dont il s'estime en partie responsable, Harry mène prestement la victime des quolibets à l'infirmerie. Histoire de l'isoler un peu, le temps que les ricanements cessent et que son infortune soit oubliée.

Sa sérénité recouvrée, occultée passagèrement lors du tournoi et de l'annonce du vainqueur, Harry fait preuve d'une infinie délicatesse pour conduire son meilleur adversaire en lieu sûr. Attention qui ne trouve malgré tout aucun écho favorable auprès du blessé ! Les petits mots d'amour ne furent pas longs à fuser !

- « **Abruti d'empoté ! Sale bâtard ! T'avais besoin de laisser ce foutu cognard viser aussi violemment mon cul ? Quel manche !** » invective fermement le blond courroucé, s'installant sur la petite table de soins dont il se relève brusquement tant la douleur est mordante.

- « **Si je voulais une excellente excuse pour que tu baisses ton pantalon, oui.** » rétorque simplement le jeune sorcier, un sourire taquin aux bords des lèvres.

Un brin de fantaisie ferait éventuellement oublier sa douleur au venimeux blond excité. Et atténuerait, pourquoi pas, la tension croissante entre eux. Même s'il en doute fortement vu la personnalité volcanique et dépourvu d'humour ! Aussi, sans une once de perversité sur le visage, Harry l'invite galamment à s'allonger sur le ventre.

- « **Comme si t'en avais besoin !** » se lamente le serpentard devant une telle répartie. Pour souligner son agacement, il lève théâtralement les yeux au ciel avant, mine de rien, d'accéder à l'incongrue requête.

Derrière le sourire de façade, Harry regrette amèrement d'avoir manqué de réflexe. Sortir Draco de la trajectoire infernale aurait du traverser son esprit. Jamais il n'avait voulu que son camarade soit blessé. Or il n'y avait tout simplement pas songé. Encore trop dans le match peut-être ! Quant au passage des remerciements, à le balader comme un vulgaire sac, il avait juste manqué de tact. Plus que quiconque Draco devait savoir qu'Harry Potter n'était pas parfait ! Or cette évidence n'empêcherait pas la lutte à venir.

- « **Ai-je la permission d'accéder à ce joli petit cul ?** » s'amuse faussement l'improvisé infirmier, se penchant suffisamment pour être à la hauteur du visage grincheux. Une dernière fois il tente d'arranger les choses amicalement.

Des yeux furibonds sont son unique réponse. Draco est outré que son compagnon de jeu le croit aussi facile à dévergonder. Quel culot de l'imaginer prêt à baisser son froc devant le premier venu ! Et d'ailleurs, n'a-t-il donc aucune patience ? N'importe qui pourrait pénétrer sous la tente, faisant office de centre de secours, pour voir s'il n'est pas gravement abîmé ! L'absence de ses plus fidèles amis l'indispose un peu plus. Sur qui peut-il réellement compter à la fin ?

- « **Pour te prodiguer les premiers soins, bien entendu.** » se rattrape innocemment le brun, lui présentant instantanément la petite trousse médicale, remplie de différentes pommades et autres potions. A l'évidence, Malfoy n'est pas d'humeur à blaguer !

- « **Franchement, comment les autres peuvent-ils encore croire que t'es inoffensif ?** » s'indigne le meneur des Serpentards, descendant légèrement son uniforme sportif pour dévoiler l'ampleur des dégâts.

- « **Parce que je le suis.** » susurre Harry, tirant davantage sur le pantalon de son adversaire afin de mieux repérer la plaie qu'il nettoie consciencieusement.

- « **Toi, innocent ?** » pouffe négligemment le blond, dissimulant cependant sa figure entre ses bras pour cacher son malaise d'exposer aussi ouvertement son intimité. Cette journée est vraiment humiliante au possible !

« **Dis donc, qu'est-ce que tu fous au juste là ?** » questionne-t-il, sentant soudainement une étrange sensation sur son postérieur qui le fait vivement tressaillir.

- « **J'applique l'anti-sceptique.** » avoue la paisible voix du responsable des torts.

- « **Par curiosité, tu te sers de quoi pour étaler l'anti-sceptique ? De ta langue ? Parce que bizarrement j'ai l'impression que tu me lèches le cul là !** » hausse-t-il le ton plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Instamment, par précaution, il récite une formule de silence. Juste histoire de parer à une énième catastrophe ! Manquerait plus que des oreilles indiscrètes l'entendent au dehors ! Franchement, il avait largement eu son quota pour aujourd'hui.

- « **C'est tout à fait naturel. … Les animaux se désinfectent ainsi. Véridique !** » certifie poliment et le plus impassiblement du monde le brun.

Ses yeux pétillants laissent pourtant difficilement croire à une simple et banale désinfection. La chair ferme a indéniablement égaré son esprit. Les blanches rondeurs ont terrassé le dernier neurone encore en activité dans son cerveau. Cerveau où naissent à présent des idées sacrément lubriques qu'il souhaite vivement exercer sur sa pauvre victime.

- « **Y a pas de doute ! **» vocifère Draco, satisfait d'avoir pensé au sort de silence tellement il sent monté en lui une fureur incontrôlable.

«** Potter, t'es un animal en rut ! … Moi non ! Alors refourgues ta putain de langue dans ta bouche si tu ne veux pas que je …** » ajoute-t-il, se redressant quelque peu sur ses coudes pour donner l'illusion de détenir encore un semblant de pouvoir.

- « **Vraiment ? Alors tu n'aimes pas quand je fais ça ?** » questionne le griffondor, déposant des baisers plus enflammés et appuyés sur le bas des reins, agréablement cambrés, de sa victime.

Subitement, il songe que la boisson énergisante goulument avalée à la sortie du match, et gentiment proposée par les jumeaux Weasley, a un effet magique sur lui. Elle est diablement vivifiante ! Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi bestial et déchainé.

- « **Potter !** » avertit la voix légèrement faiblissante mais gardant néanmoins un air renfrogné.

- « **Je m'y prends toujours comme un manche ? … Ne veux-tu pas tâter de mon bâton ?** » quémande le pauvre fou, après avoir croqué les tentants muscles fessiers.

- « **Me crois-tu si affaibli pour ne pas te corriger, séance tenante, de ton impertinence ?** » maugrée ulcéré le riche héritier, se relevant promptement, non sans ressentir une légère et vive crispation sur sa partie charnue.

- « **Maitre Draco aurait-il envie d'être sévère ?** » sourit pleinement le meneur des gryffondors, méchamment basculé à terre par l'agressive victime.

Prêt à sévir, Draco le bloque à l'aide de son corps. Prenant grand soin cependant de tenir son derrière quelque peu en l'air pour éviter tout contact douloureux. Harry ayant notamment sur lui un instrument qui pourrait s'avérer potentiellement dangereux.

- « **T'es réellement pervers Potter !** » le sanctionne-t-il d'une voix cinglante, emprunte de sonorités éraillées laissant deviner que le plaisir s'immisce lentement dans son corps tourmenté grâce aux mains le caressant avec frénésie.

- « **Suis-je un mauvais élève ? … Punis-moi, si tu l'estimes nécessaire.** » l'invite-t-il, un regard carnassier nettement visible à présent.

Draco sent ses forces s'amenuiser. Le conflit qui le malmène depuis longtemps a raison de lui. Désormais, il ne peut plus taire l'envie qui lui tiraille le ventre. Harry Potter déluré est vraiment une idée séduisante. Sa soif de luxure est de plus en plus pressante. Il salive déjà de soumettre, à son implacable autorité, le magnifique et irritant héro. Le réduire à l'état d'esclave attitré est plus que jouissif pour Draco.

- « **Je te pardonne … à l'unique condition que tu partages, avec moi, ta baguette magique. … Celle qui, soi-disant, fait de sacrés miracles.** » propose sournoisement le déculotté, verrouillant plus sérieusement son corps à celui de son futur partenaire. Sa raison cède sans faille et il se vautre avec délice dans le pêché.

Certains esprits bien pensants voulaient obstinément que Draco Malfoy, l'héritier au sang pur, manifeste le désir de se mêler au petit peuple ? Et bien soit ! Pour une fois, il se sent d'humeur à écouter le conseil. Très consciencieusement même !

- « **Tu te réfères à ma baguette planquée dans ma braguette ? **» lui demande le vicieux initiateur, caressant sensuellement la joue échauffée par le rapprochement opéré.

- « **Tu parles trop, Potter.** » s'agace Draco, mordant le câlin pouce ayant eu le tort de s'aventurer trop près de ses lèvres.

Harry, lui, est plus qu'heureux du privilège octroyé. Toucher aussi intimement l'inaccessible représentant des Serpentards est phénoménal. Derrière le masque de froideur se cache un être passionné et pour rien au monde il ne veut renoncer à le titiller. Indéniablement, cette mémorable journée sera à graver dans les annales ! En ce jour festif, tout sourit au vaillant petit sorcier.

.

O o O

.

- « **Harry ! Active-toi ! On a une victoire à célébrer !** » pénètre brusquement et sans avertissement l'impétueux et hilare Ron, envoyant gaiement valser la lourde toile de tente servant de barrière contre les indésirables.

Envoyé par ses coéquipiers, soucieux de savoir la raison retenant si longuement leur capitaine, la vision des deux joueurs enchevêtrés le pétrifie sur place.

- « **Je vais te faire la peau Potter ! Te massacrer pour avoir osé me ridiculiser ! **» hurle subitement l'héritier Malfoy, gesticulant fortement pour se détacher de son pire adversaire tandis qu'ils sont à quatre pattes au sol.

Le nouveau venu ne semble faire aucun cas du retour de hargne défensive chez le blond. Son cerveau buggue inlassablement, se repassant en boucle l'incroyable et sonore chevauchée dont il est le témoin privilégié. Toujours sous l'emprise de la stupeur, qui aurait pu être considéré comme le résultat d'un « Immobilus » merveilleusement maitrisé, seuls ses yeux révulsés rivés sur le couple ainsi que son air dégoûté affiché sur le visage témoignent qu'il a réellement conscience du spectacle qui lui est donné.

- « **Trop tard, mon fougueux Draco. La menace ne fonctionnera pas. … **» murmure passionnément Harry à l'oreille rougissante, reprenant possession des blanches hanches.

« **… Pas avec le cul nu. … Ron est parfois lent, mais là ce serait gravement l'insulter de croire qu'il n'a pas saisi l'affaire. **» ajoute-t-il croquant délicatement le chaleureux lobe, sachant pertinemment la raison d'un tel revirement d'attitude chez son fier amant.

- « **Tu as raison, Potter. **» reprend ironiquement Draco, recouvrant du poil de la bête. D'une brève incantation d'amnésie, il balaye aussitôt le souvenir gênant de la mémoire du rouquin et l'expulse violemment d'un bon revers de « Everte statum ».

« **Active-toi ! **» persiffle-t-il ensuite, ne laissant aucun autre choix au brun toujours collé à lui.

« **Sinon, notre vilain petit secret sera découvert de tous.** » soupire-t-il, offrant généreusement ses lèvres au brillant et puissant détenteur de l'illustre baguette magique. Draco est certes doué, mais pas très enclin, pour le moment du moins, à dépenser son énergie à effacer la mémoire de centaine de curieux ! Présentement, il estime pouvoir se divertir plus intelligemment !

« **Du nerf Potter ! Du nerf !** » cadence-t-il plus autoritairement, réinitialisant un rythme plus tonique que les précédents.

La courbe de ses yeux rieurs laisse deviner que la voix est sifflante uniquement pour la forme. Harry le déchiffre parfaitement désormais. En cet instant, le hautain Draco Malfoy ne cherche, comme de coutume, qu'à avoir le dernier mot et imposer son autorité. Être l'éternel maitre du jeu est l'immuable devise de sa famille. Car un Malfoy qui se respecte sait toujours être digne et maitre de la situation … même dans le plus simple appareil !

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Et voilà ! Alors le verdict ? Moins monstrueux que le premier jet ? Mais plus ordinaire, non ? En tout cas, toujours pas sérieux ! Oui oui, c'est désolant le malin plaisir que je prends à déculotter Draco ! Vous m'en voulez ? ^^ _

_Aux puristes d'Harry Potter : navrée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les faire un peu « frivoles ». Ca cloche trop ? Dois-je sérieusement potasser les bouquins et la saga ciné ? ^^ _

_Pour finir, la question essentielle : aux vues des 2 OS postés, est-ce la peine que je planche sérieusement sur la suite d'« A corps perdu » ? Mon style vous plait-il suffisamment ou vaut-il mieux que je retourne dans mes colonies gundamiennes ? Je m'éparpille déjà assez, alors je préfère savoir avant de me lancer pour rien. Quoi flemmarde ? Boooh si peu ! ^^_

_Merci à vous ! Au revoir ou adieu ?! Mon sort est entre vos mains maintenant ! ^^ _


End file.
